Alejarse un paso
by xxxIloveKISSHUxxx
Summary: Siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión: tomarse un año para investigar y experimentar era lo mejor. Especialmente si consideraba los absurdos sentimientos que se habían adueñado de su pecho. ¿Por qué su corazón había recordado como latir con la persona menos adecuada?


**Título: Alejarse un paso**

**Descargo de responsabilidad**: Obviamente yo, la grandiosa J.K. soy una fan anónima del snarry, por eso hice sus patronus canon *inserte sarcasmo*

**Beteo**: *Soy una desgracia… pero una tierna desgracía*

**Resumen:** Siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión: tomarse un año para investigar y experimentar era lo mejor. Especialmente si consideraba los absurdos sentimientos que se habían adueñado de su pecho. ¿Por qué su corazón había recordado como latir con la persona menos adecuada?

**Número palabras: 399… ¿saben cuento tuve que recortar para llegar aquí?**

En este caso utilizaré un Wi muy fantasioso en el que juego con la idea de que Voldemort no existió y por tanto el dramón entre James, los merodearores y Severus fue la mayor emoción que tuvieron esos chicos y Lyls los tuvo que poner a hablar sus problemas como personas civilizadas ¿A que suena fantasioso?... ahora añádanle mi toque de shippeadora snarry y pues… ¡No me arrepiento de nada! Que es febrero y mi ship lo vale :3

Este fic participa en el reto de Febrero para la copa de la casa 2018/19 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black

* * *

Otro año había pasado como siempre, rutinario y aburrido, simplemente no había suficientes emociones en ser Profesor de pociones. Poco importaba que se tratase de un colegio como Hogwarts cuando enseñabas a niñatos con falta de ambición.

Severus volvió a replantearse sus decisiones contemplando el calmante burbujeo de su caldero.

_Realmente no había otra opción._

Siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión: tomarse un año para investigar y experimentar era lo mejor. Especialmente si consideraba los absurdos sentimientos que se habían adueñado de su pecho. ¿Por qué su corazón había recordado como latir con la persona menos adecuada?

—¡Severus! —sonrió al escuchar la cantarina voz salir de la red flu.

No se molestó en responder mientras apagaba la flama y procedía a embotellar su nuevo experimento, con un par de pruebas podría ser un avance invaluable para la poción matalobos.

—Severus, sabía que estabas escondiéndote.

—¿Qué lo trae hasta aquí, señor Potter? —contestó poniendo algo de distancia entre ambos.

—Practicas—replicó mostrándole sonriente su kit de pociones.

—¿En vacaciones?— La incredulidad tiñó sus palabras, no creía ni por un instante el repentino interés académico del chico. Merlín sabía lo impetuoso que era al celebrar el inicio del receso escolar.

—Reprobar los TIMOS no es una opción— fue la ominosa respuesta que recibió junto a un golpecillo en la nariz.

Ignorando la coqueta provocación, Severus se preparó para una tarde de trabajo, no se molestó en preguntar si sus padres sabían dónde estaba. James seguramente sabía y lo odiaba.

En medio de humos de pociones y el rítmico sonido del cuchillo al rebanar todo parecía íntimo e idílico.

—Supe que tomarás un receso—comentó Harry con voz tensa.

—Así es.

La mirada herida del azabache no logró romper su resolución, Severus sabía que no debía desear estar a su lado cada día.

—¿Es por mí? ¿Acaso mis sentimientos no son bien recibidos?

Y he aquí su principal problema. Hogwarts no solo era rutinaria, sino que venía con su innegable y tentadora presencia. Se negó a responder, no serviría de nada alentar sus avances, eventualmente encontraría alguien mejor.

Harry tomó el velado anhelo en su mirada como respuesta suficiente. Sería difícil pero era terco y tenía todo el verano para acosar a Severus hasta que finalmente aceptara darse una oportunidad.

—Bien, una relación a larga distancia será—declaró volviendo a trabajar.

_Justo cuando me alejo un paso, decides avanzar dos para atormentarme._

* * *

_N/A: Pues un snarry era de ley en este mes para mi, dado que no pude hacer nada para el cumple de Sev u.u_

_En este WI yo imagino un Severus y James con una relación cordial pero algo tensa… y aunque hay atracción entre Severus y Harry, mi Sev es todo un caballero que no pondría sus manos en un menor de edad, asi que es deber de mi Harry insistir y amarrarlo para que cuando este en edad el no tenga más excusas ;3 yo soy así de loca, sorry not sorry._


End file.
